fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Julian Heicklen/tidbits/June 14 2010
Hi Tyranny Fighters: 1. FIJA demonstration of June 14, 2010 I arrived at Foley Square in Manhattan at about 11:20 am. It was a warm, but cloudy day. Soon thereafter I was met by four activists from the Philadelphia, PA, area; one activist from New Jersey; and one activist from Suffolk County at the end of Long Island. At 11:55 am we proceeded to the U. S. District Courtyard. I was met by several Homeland Security police officers. Before, I even took a pamphlet or the JURY INFO sign from my tote bag, Deputy Federal Marshal Hernando (or something like that) placed me under arrest. I immediately fell to the ground. I was cuffed very tightly behind my back and dragged into the courthouse. It was painful, and the capillaries in my wrists were broken. I was continually handcuffed, mostly in front. Sometimes when I was in a cell (always alone), the cuffs were removed. My property in the tote bag and in my pockets , as well as my glasses, sweater, cap, belt, and shoelaces, were taken away. During this time, I did not move a muscle or make a sound, except once when they really inflicted pain, I moaned. The guards asked a lot of questions, including if they could take my picture of get fingerprints. I never answered. The guards considered this a refusal. I was moved from cell to cell, since the guards kept changing their minds as to wether I should see a judge or go to Bellevue Hospital for evaluation. My pants kept falling down, since I had no belt. Finally, I was put into a wheel chair and taken to a paddy wagon to be delivered to Bellevue Hospital. While there the nurse took my blood pressure, my temperature, and blood to test for sugar. She then discharged me, and I was returned to the federal court house and put into a small cell facing the wall. By then, I had to urinate badly, so I urinated on the floor. The guard came rushing in, said that if I did that again, he would beat me into shit and break my bones. He then wheeled me into the urine. The federal guards were more articulate than those in the New York police and correctional system. They had a 3-word, rather than a 2-word vocabulary. They said, “fuck, shit, and faggot” in all sequences and meanings. While I was in the urinated cell, Robert Baum, an Assistant Federal Defender, and Lindsey, his assistant, came to see me. He agreed to be my temporary stand-by counsel. After talking to me, he talked to the prosecuting attorney. She agreed to let me be released on my own recognizance without bail, if I would have my fingerprints and picture taken. I agreed. This was done, and I went to court handcuffed. The magistrate set a court date for July 20, 2010. Mr. Baum had all of my property. I was taken to the Judge Magistrate Clerk’s office to sign and receive some papers. I was released at 5:20 pm. Not until I was about to enter the court room, was I given my Miranda warning that I could remain silent. Until that time, the guards tried to get all sorts of information from me, but I was mute. The court date of July 20, 2010, is just to set the conditions for trial. I will plead not guilty and ask for a jury trial. It is not clear that I will be able to get a jury trial. After I was released I went to the NY City police headquarters at 1 Plaza place to reclaim the property seized from me on May 25, 2010. The property office was closed, and I was told to come back tomorrow. I left for home and arrived home at 7:45 pm. Thanks for the support today of my associates in freedom. They inquired about me at the courthouse, and called my wife to tell her that I had been arrested. 2. Facebook I can no longer access Facebook nor receive Emails from Facebook. I requested an explanation from Facebook and received the message that follows. "The website you are visiting appears to contain Malware. Malware is malicious software that may harm your computer or otherwise operate without your consent. Your computer can be infected just by browsing to a site with Malware, without any further action on your part." This is your federal government at work. I cannot be contacted through Facebook. Please notify all your contacts that they can only reach me through my email at jph13@psu.edu (until our government shuts that down). 3. Financial needs Our FIJA outreach program has ballooned beyond my wildest expectations. One problem that this poses is financial. The costs are now exceeding our financial capabilities. You can help alleviate this problem by making donations to the following: George Donnelly legal defense fund. George was arrested in Allentown and charged with misdemeanor assault, even though he was the victim of the assault. (Your federal government at work) He faces a possible extensive prison sentence. He is trying to raise $15,000 for anticipated legal fees to defend himself. Please send him a donation. Go to the following web page to make a donation through PayPal at http://donnelly.chipin.com/donnelly-legal-defense Also the American Jury Institute (FIJA) expenses will be mounting. You can help by joining the American Jury Institute, or just making a donation. Its web page is at http://fija.org/support-fija/ The US District Court in San Diego (I presume) has issued an order to foreclose on Mike Benoit's home without his right to a jury trial preserved. He feels great sadness for all of us including his brothers and sisters in liberty who suffer at the hands of the IRS and who are in prision due to this tyranny. He needs your help. Please dont wait until it is too late. Email him for information on what you can do to help win the battle. His e-mail address is in the header of this E-mail. 4. Pending actions Because of circumstances beyond my control, I had to cancel my Las Vegas trip. I also have canceled my visit to the Burlington, VT courthouse on Tuesday, June 22, 2010. However I will be distributing FIJA Literature at the following courthouses on the following dates. Please join me to observe, take pictures, or participate. Monday, June 21 at 11:45 am: Albany, NY, James T. Foley United States Courthouse, 445 Broadway, Room 509 Tuesday, June 22 at 8:45 am: Hartford, CT, Abraham Ribicoff Federal Building and, United States Courthouse, 450 Main Street, Room A-12, Hartford , 06103-3022 Tuesday, June 22 at 11:45 am: Springfield, MA, 300 State Street, Room 1-120 Wednesday, June 23 at 11:45 am: Concord, NH, Warren B. Rudman US Courthouse, 55 Pleasant Street, Room 110 Thursday, June 24 at 11:45 am: Boston, MA, John Joseph Moakley United States Courthouse, One Courthouse Way, Suite 2300 Friday, June 25, I will be a participant in the FIJA forum at the PorcFest in Lancaster, NH Monday, June 28: I report for jury selection in the Bergen County, NJ courthouse. You are welcome (encouraged) to join me to observe, take pictures, or distribute literature. I will provide the literature. My cell phone is still in the possession of the NY city police. I can neither make, receive, not respond to telephone calls. I still have 211 E-mails to read. If your E-mail requires a response, I will answer, but do not hold your breath. From Wednesday, June 16–Sunday, June 20, I will be at a bridge tournament in Saratoga Springs, NY. So I will not receive or send e-mail from June 16–June 25. Warning: You should know that The Federal Protective Service, and possibly the FBI, is intercepting my e-mails. Another violation of our civil liberties. Be prudent if you write to me. Mike Benoit has written a book entitled “Sham and Shame of the Federal Income Tax.” You can purchase it directly from him for five dollars. His E-mail address is in the header of this E-mail. THE PRICE OF FREEDOM IS ETERNAL VIGILANCE THE PRICE OF JUSTICE IS ETERNAL PUBLICITY Yours in freedom—Julian